Electrical systems of various types, e.g., photovoltaic and other electrical systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, in some electrical systems, undesirable arc faults may occur in one or more of various locations throughout the electrical system. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.